Shape and Form
by Ynot7
Summary: Manga sequel. Crona stopped Asura, but now he's trapped on the moon. How will he deal with it? Will he ever leave? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

My personal sequel to the manga and my attempt to wrap up some loose ends (especially regarding Crona, though I'll try and give the others plenty of screen time). I'd like to thank AkireRosales, whose story My Happy Ending inspired me to write this. Also, Crona's a guy in this story, so please, no arguing. Only my second fanfic (my first is Crona meets Excalibur). Sorry if it sucks. Please review after reading.

Act 1 (The emo stuff)

Darkness, that's all there was wherever you looked. Things which once had shape and form before being taken by madness were now a part of this darkness. Yet, among this dark void, there was a very distinct shape and form. A curled up shape and form of pink hair on a slim, pale body. This was the shape and form of the Demon Swordsman, Crona, and to him, this darkness was not at all strange. He'd lived most of his life in it.

"How long has it been?" He thought to himself.

How long had it been since he began this lonely vigil? How long since he last saw his best friend? How long since he imprisoned himself to save her? How long since he'd heard those words from her voice? "I'll definitely come back for you! So wait for me!" How long since he'd smiled and so calmly spoken those words? "I believe in you." These were the questions circulating through his troubled mind. A mind he tried to keep strong in order to suppress Asura.

After a moment of contemplation, he put his head to his knees (a position all too familiar to the young swordsman) and let out a sigh. "It doesn't matter" he spoke out into the darkness, just to hear the sound of his own voice. "As long as it takes I'll stay here." He sighed again, clutching his arms. "I just wish it wasn't so hard...being alone." He rested his head on his knees.

"Feeling sorry for yourself, again?" A cold voice cut through the silence.

Recognizing this voice, a shudder radiated through his spine as he lifted his head from his knees and took in the figure before him. He remembered it all too well. The arrow design on otherwise black nail polish, the sadistic smile, and most of all, those eyes, with a gaze colder than ice.

"M-Medusa-sama?" Crona stuttered out, his eyes wide with fear, wondering if this was just another illusion created by the kishin in order to weaken him.

Her eyes narrowed in contempt. "Still as pathetic as ever, aren't you, my child? Waiting for a rescue that will never come, nor do you even deserve."

Crona squeezed his arm tighter. "M-Maka said sh-she'd come back...I believe in her."

Medusa laughed. "Oh really? Isn't that just like you, forcing Maka to waste her time with you, even after everything you've done."

Crona's head sank, his eyes looking down in guilt.

Medusa continued, the intensity in her voice rising. "Your whole life, you've been nothing but a failure. You failed as a friend, you couldn't even become a proper kishin."

Crona's head sank lower, into his knees.

"You're nothing but a worthless mass-murderer. Someone like Maka shouldn't have to waste time with someone like you. Even if she does come for you, you'll probably just wind up hurting her. You should do the selfless thing and just stay here with all the rest of life's failures." Medusa's features sharpened and elongated as a red eye appeared in the center of her forehead. Her voice becoming closer to that of a certain kishin. "Give in, resign yourself to the madness and despair you so rightfully deserve." Her face tightened into a twisted grin.

A tear fell from Crona's eyes as his hands gripped his knees.

"No, I can't."

Medusa's features took on a look of anger.

"What?"

"Even if you're right about me, I can't...if I do, Maka will be sad and I don't want that."

Medusa's teeth grit.

"Will you forget her?! Don't you get it?! She's abandoned you! Moved on!" Medusa hissed, her voice now joined with that of a certain kishin.

Crona remained still, seemingly not listening.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Only silence came from Crona.

"Ridiculous" a new, yet also familiar voice chirped out.

Crona lifted his head and opened his eyes to see Medusa gone and a new shape and form in her place. The shape and form of a black figure with two giant foamy looking hands and a skull mask.

"Shi-Shinigami-sama?" Crona asked, shocked as he straightened up, wiping away his tears.

"Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous?"

"Hmm?" Crona let out, puzzled.

"Why, the idea that Maka would abandon a friend, of course. Talk about ridiculous."

Crona blinked.

"Crona" the death god called, pulling Crona from his thoughts, "You've made some rather large mistakes, yet you are not irredeemable or a failure. If anything, you should be proud of yourself."

"P-Proud, me?" Now Crona truly was confused.

"Of course, you saved your friends and are still the same person Maka loved so much. You should be proud that you're still yourself despite everything you did."

Crona rubbed his arm, unsure of what to say.

Shinigami continued. "You've come a long way and you're a little wiser than you were before, you found something you could believe in, or should I say, someone?"

Crona blushed, thinking about a pair of pigtails and a smile that he missed very much.

"Now you just need to go a little further and try believing in the things that she believed in. After all, despite everything, Maka always believed in you."

Crona smiled at the death god's comforting words.

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama."

"Don't mention it."

This moment between them was broken by a single noise.

"Crona!" A voice called out from somewhere both near and very far away. A voice Crona had been wanting to hear for quite some time. The voice continued to call as a glowing sheet of music materialized before Crona.

Crona looked back between the death god and the music sheet.

"Isn't there somewhere you're supposed to be?"

Crona's eyebrows narrowed as his expression became serious and he nodded his head. Having done this before, Crona added his soul to the symphony, connecting his with souls all around the world.

"Oh and Crona..." Shinigami called as Crona was carried away by the music.

"Hmm?" Crona turned his head back.

"Tell Kid he's doing an excellent job!"

Crona nodded his head again and smiled as he waved back to the death god. Shinigami-sama returned the gesture with a wave of his own, a blue glow emanating from him as he dissolved into dust.

Turning back to the task at hand, Crona began to resonate his soul with the others, letting the tune of Soul's music fill his ears and the warm light fill his own. This was the resonance of souls. As Crona resonated, the tune reached its' crescendo, the light of the souls becoming brighter and brighter, until...


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2 (The action :)

"YAHOO!"

That was the first sound that greeted Crona as his he poked his head out into the light, a familiar blue haircut came into view.

Before Crona could make much of the sight before him, he felt his neck being pulled by two muscular hands, sending him past a row of teeth. He looked back to see the Kishin attempting to close its' jaw, remarking _"Must be something I ate!"_

"Was I just puked up?" He thought as he tumbled out into the open air, being caught by two pairs of hands. Crona looked around him to see the annoyed face of the egotistic assassin, Black Star, to one side.

"How the hell'd a skinny guy like you get to be so heavy anyways?!" Black Star snorted. Crona felt a strange sense of relief at what he heard next (while also feeling a bit bad for Black Star).

"Maka-chop!"

Crona glanced over to see something he'd been missing for a long time, a pair of pigtails, attached to a face that was currently smiling fondly at him.

"Hi Crona."

"Um...hi...Maka."

The two just stared at each other for a moment.

"Ow! Did you really have to hit me so hard?!"

The two broke eye contact to glance over at Black Star, who was currently busy rubbing his head in pain.

"Dude, you really know how to wreck a moment."

Crona looked over curiously to see the source of this sudden sarcasm.

Sitting beneath Maka was the winged piano scythe, Soul Eater Evans, his blade emitting an intense glow, which hurt Crona's eyes as he stared into it.

"Nice to see you and all Crona, but we've really gotta stop meeting like this."

Before Crona could respond, a red beam shot towards the group.

"Look out!" A stern voice shouted.

A dark haired figure flew in front of them and put his hands together creating a skull shield, blocking the beam. Crona recognized the figure. It was Death the Kid, the new Shinigami.

After a few seconds, the beam ceased, leaving a small cloud of smoke from where the shield had been.

Once the smoke cleared Crona could see the source of the beam.

Where the mad blood had once formed a solid dome around the moon, was now a small gap, leaving the kishin Asura's head, torso, and arms exposed, while his lower body was still trapped in the mad blood.

_"Oh, that was a nice maneuver. Pathetic and ultimately useless, but nice." _The kishin mocked.

Black Star zoomed towards the kishin.

"We'll see who's pathetic when you taste the power of Black Star, the man who surpassed God and can levitate, even while looking at boobs!"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki's voice shot from her sword form, irritated. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't mention that again!"

Before Black Star could utter a response, four scarves shot from Asura's torso, the ends curled into drills. Black Star sliced through the scarves with ease, as another red beam shot from Asura's mouth, which Black Star began to block with his sword.

As he struggled against the beam, it's force pushing him back, above him, Kid flew over to Maka.

"Maka, I wanna try something with Soul. I need you and Crona to dismount."

Understanding the command, Crona picked Maka up as a pair of black wings sprouted from his back and Kid took Soul by the handle, his scythe wings receding but his glow remaining.

Crona looked on as Kid flew over to Black Star, intercepting the beam with Soul's blade.

"Go Black Star!" Kid shouted. "I'll cover you!"

At that, Black Star charged forward and plunged a hand down Asura's throat, grabbing Vajra by the tip, even as the heat from the blade burned his hands.

"Careful, Black Star!" Tsubaki warned.

_"Oh yes be careful where you put your hands, you know where I've been!" _Asura taunted.

"YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" Black Star shouted, ripping Vajra from Asura's throat, cutting off the red beam.

Black Star watched Vajra dissolve in his hand before he turned to Kid.

"Now Kid!"

"Right! Go Soul Resonance!" The blade began to glow even brighter.

"Kishin Hunter!" Kid yelled as he brought the blade down upon Asura.

As the smoke cleared from the attack, all that was heard was chilling laughter.

_"HA-HA-HA-HA! Did you pathetic weaklings really think an attack like that could stop me?" _Asura mocked, his hand moving to cover the black blood pouring from his wounds. The attack had apparently caused the mad blood to recede to such a point that it was now only encasing his feet. _"With your little friend out of me, this blood alone can't imprison me. You've spelled your own doom!"_

"We know." Maka calmly stated as Kid and Black Star flew to her side, Soul's scythe blade becoming dim.

_"What?"_

Crona turned to look at Maka as she tapped her coat and four misshapen purple and black objects with strange mouths flew out.

"A little something we made after studying Medusa's research." Maka explained.

Crona's eyes widened in recognition.

"Purple dye clowns!" he thought.

Maka turned to him and whispered in his ear. Understanding the command, Crona nodded his head.

He pointed to Asura and shouted, "Madness fusion!"

Letting out a bizarre giggling sound the clowns flew forward and, in a flash, embedded themselves in Asura's wounds.

_"Wait, is it...mad blood!?" _Asura shouted as the mad blood began to flow back around his body. He choked on the blood as it began to encircle his head. He shouted back one final taunt.

_"Using emotionless soldiers of madness to trap me, very clever. But remember this, Crona Makenshi! Deep down we are just alike! One day, fear will swallow you just as it did me!" _

With that final word, the mad blood overwhelmed Asura, rising higher and higher until it became level with the rest of the dome. Soon after, it hardened, making the moon black and smooth once more.

"It looks perfectly symmetrical again." Kid remarked.

"Yeah, it's the most perfectly symmetrical boob I've ever seen." Black Star responded in awe.

Kid shot him a death glare.

"What!?"

Kid rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Let's just get back home." He sighed, exhausted.

As the party flew off to the waiting airship, Crona looked back toward the moon.

He felt a twinge of sorrow for Asura.

"I wonder if he was like me once." He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Act 3 (The part where I explain stuff)

Kid was the first to touch down on the deck of the airship, dusting off his jacket sleeves as his companions landed behind him.

"I see the mission was a success."

Kid and the others looked over to see the grinning face of Professor Franken Stein. Hands in his pockets, Stein took a few steps onto the deck, stopping in front of Kid.

"Yes," Kid replied. "The clowns you designed worked perfectly, as did Soul's musical chain resonance."

Stein shrugged, "Remember, that wasn't my idea. Soul was the one who realized we could use his music sheet to join all the world's souls together in resonance to power up Maka's kishin hunter and use the same trail he'd left last time to pull Crona out of Asura."

"Hey" Soul chuckled, changing back to human form, "Never underestimate the power of music."Hearing this, Crona looked down, blushing and clutching his arm.

He thought to himself, _"They did all that for me?"_

He was brought out of his thoughts by a pair of bespectacled eyes staring down at him. He looked up to see Professor Stein looking at him, brow raised.

"Interesting new look Crona." Stein remarked. The others turned to look as well, not having had the opportunity to really look at him during the battle. Before them was a different Crona than the one they had seen. His pink hair, and skinny, pale body remained, however his once black robes had now taken on a white cloth appearance, **(like the kind you'd see Moses wearing)** , most peculiar, was the new eye which had appeared in the center of his forehead. They all began to stare, which made Crona even more embarrassed.

"Why do you suppose...?" Kid began.

"I'd theorize it has to do with the energy he soaked in from Brew."

Stein answered. "Speaking of which..." Kid continued, "Where is Brew?"

Silently, Crona reached into his robe and pulled out a now rusted-looking metal cube.

"So, it seems that Brew's power has finally been depleted." The scientist explained, taking the cube in his own hand, curiously examining it. He put it in the pocket of his lab coat before turning to Crona again.

"And the Book of Eibon?"

"It's here", Crona confirmed, reaching into his robe again and pulling out the book in question. This time, Kid took hold of it, placing it under his arm.

"I presume the book's power is still intact." Kid questioned. Crona nodded."Very well, then. Once we return to the Academy, I'll place it in secure storage so it can't be used to cause any trouble."

"Speaking of trouble", Stein frowned, "where's Ragnarok?" "Crona looked down in shame. "I-I don't know, I stopped hearing him after being absorbed by Asura."

"Very curious" Stein remarked "I'll need to do some tests on you as soon possible."

"Really, Frank, you never stop finding new things to dissect, do you?" a new voice remarked, as Crona turned to face the familiar eye patch of a very pregnant Marie Mjolnir. He felt a surge of guilt came over him. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of an arm encircling his shoulders. He looked to his side to see that the arm belonged to a grinning Maka.

"Doesn't matter" her grin widened, "Ragnarok or not, Crona's still Crona." She turned to the crowd gathered around them. "Right?"

Crona felt a vague sense of deja vu as he looked at the circle of warm smiles around him. He hung his head low.

"Crona, what's wrong?" Maka asked, her voice full of concern.

Crona sniffled. "You-you shouldn't have come back for me. I betrayed you, trapped countless people in a fate worse than death, murdered my mother, tr-tried to destroy the world. I sh-should still be on the moon" _Thump_. He felt the familiar sensation of a thick book hitting his head.

"Shut up." Maka's stern voice answered.

Crona's eyes widened as he looked up and saw that she was crying now.

Her arms encircled him in a hug. He felt tears soaking into his robe."Just shut up and be my friend again." Maka answered, quietly. Crona didn't know how to respond. He felt a firm hand rest on his shoulder, he looked to see Kid giving him a smile.

"I forgave the witches, so I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't forgive you." The young shinigami calmly stated, his voice stern, yet gentle. "You will have to help us find some way to remove your mad blood barriers, and I expect you to work with us to help keep the order", He continued,"but still, it's good to have you back."

"Yo!" A loud voice interrupted, Crona turned to see the egotistic assassin, Black Star giving him a blinding grin and a thumbs-up.

"A great star such as I shines far too brightly to hold a grudge", his expression softened, "right Tsubaki?"

There was a flash of light as Tsubaki changed back to her human form, her expression a soft smile. She simply nodded.

"Ahem" Crona turned at the sound to see the now serious face of Marie Mjolnir. "You know, it didn't take long before we figured out that you were the one who gave me that snake." She stated plainly, as Crona's face lowered in shame. He couldn't see her face, instead he just listened as she continued. "For a while, I was a bit angry, and a bit disappointed, I mean, you did betray us." Her voice rose in pitch as tears built up under Crona's eyes. "So, here you are and I've just got one thing to say..."

Crona braced himself for a slap or some angry, scolding words when he felt a warm hand stroke his cheek. He looked to see Marie, her expression still serious, but somewhat softer. "Don't you dare worry me like that again." She said, smirking a little. She took a step back as Maka cupped Crona's face in her hands.

Maka looked into his confused blue eyes, her own glistening with happiness. "So please, Crona, forgive yourself. I mean, if you weren't in my life, I wouldn't know how to deal with it."

Crona's eyes widened, somewhat comforted by someone speaking the same words as himself, as Maka wrapped him in a hug once more. He returned the gesture as he looked to see Soul grinning at him.

"Like I told you before, get lost in the music now and think about it later."

Crona nodded, placing his head on Maka's shoulder, a movement he feared he'd never feel again. This was his best friend, the person who would care for him no matter what, the person whose happiness he'd gladly suffer eternal imprisonment for. He smiled a little, this was something he could deal with.

Maka, in turn, rested her head against his. This was the boy who'd taken so many lives, who'd been so convinced of his own evil, who had the power to cause such destruction, who'd seemed beyond saving again and again.

Yet, none of that mattered to her. To her, he wasn't the Devil Sword or the next kishin. He was simply Crona, the brother she never had, the sweet, shy boy who sat next to her in class, the one who would suffer anything on her behalf.

A warmth steadily grew in both of them as their souls locked together in harmony. The warmth of their souls enveloping both of them, as Maka remembered the wise words of someone very close to her.

_"In the end the shape and form don't matter. All that matters is the soul."_

This moment, however, was soon interrupted as the airship suddenly swerved at a 90 degree turn, sending all on board hurtling into the ship's railing.

Infuriated, Kid rose from the crumpled heap that the group had become.

"Liz, what the hell's going on! I thought you were steering the ship!" He shouted into the com device on his jacket collar.

"Sorry Kid, I went to use the restroom and Patty took control of the steering wheel!" Liz's voice answered back.

"Hee-hee-hee, let's play Hindenburg!" Patty's voice giggled through the device.

"DAMMIT PATTY!" Kid shouted, stomping toward the lower deck.

As Maka helped Crona up from the ground, Crona chuckled a little as he thought to himself.

_"__Apparently, some souls never change."_

_ END_

_Well, there it was in all it's what-I-hope-was-glory. Please leave a review and try and be as precise as possible in both your praise and criticisms. I hope to make more fanfictions set in the same universe (I think I'll do a soma next), so you will be seeing more of kishin Crona and the rest of Soul Eater's awesome characters. :)_


End file.
